webtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kubera
Kubera is a featured fantasy webtoon created by currygom; it updates every Monday. A girl named Leez is out on an adventure in order to get revenge on the one who destoryed her village. She meets gods, suras, priests, priestesses, and any more people along the way. Synopis Kubera lives in a small town. One day, when she came back to home, she found out that high-rank Suras wiped out the town. Therefore, she escapes to the city to get Asha's help who is a great wizard. Characters 'Leez Haias' Quote - "Excuse me, but... do you think I could get that skewered mushroom? I really want to have it... I was just about to buy it... aahhh..." - A Queen and a Bum (3) - Agni beats her to buying the last skewered mushroom in a stand and Leez is very upset. Personality - Tries to act like a cheerful person even though her village was destroyed. 'Asha Rahiro' Physical Description - Asha is a female, although because of her face and figure, she is easily mistaken to be a male. She has short purplish(?)-light blue hair and eyes. She also doesn't show her right arm. Quote - Personality - Seems like a calm and confident magician. 'Yuta' Physical Description - A male with who looks like he's thirteen with short black hair, gray eyes, and sharp teeth when he is in his human form. Quote - Personality - He is a caring person and he pretends to be something he's not for the people he meets. 'Ran Sairofe' Physical Description - A male with long gray hair and purple eyes, he appears to be eighteen despite his age. Quote - Personality - He seems to be a careless person. 'Kubera' Physical Description - A male with short gray hair and brown eyes during the day. At night, his hair and eyes turn gold. He has both a grown man and kid appearance, he first appears as a kid. Quote - Personality - He may not be talkative, but he cares for starving animals. 'Brilith Ruin' Physical Description - A female with long red hair and eyes, people consider her a beautiful woman. Quote - "Atera is safe as long as I'm here. Trust me and have a good night..." - A Queen and a Bum (4) - Brilith has a conversation with the temple magicians about a sura attack, they agree that Brilith's closed space is perfect and they don't have to worry. Personality - Since she is a priestess, she is always smiling in public. 'Agni' Physical Description - He first appears in the fifth episode of the chapter "A Girl with a God's Name", he has long orange hair with fire around him. In the next episode, he appears to have short orange hair with a hood and spiral glasses. Quote - "At the store, you were cryinf as if you lost everything you loved. And now you're whimpering. What will get you to stop crying and really smile?" - A Queen and a Bum () - Agni notices Leez isn't crying as much and thinks she feels better, Leez says that she wasn't crying and makes up excuses as to why she was shedding tears earlier. Personality - Some people believe his to be a merciless God who rules the underworld. When he is around Brilith, he is a playful person. 'Gandharva' Physical Description - A male with long green hair and a light blue eye, he doesn't appear to have a right eye. Quote - "I'll let you live since you are funny. Go this way Kupatergent" - A Girl With a God's Name (2) - Gandharva has a conversation with Kubera and thinks she's funny. Personality - He has experienced some losses before, so he has mournful thoughts. 'Maruna' Physical Description - A male with long white hair, orange eyes, and feathery ears in his human form. Quote - Personality - A calm and logical person. 'Sagara' Physical Description - She is born a female with long blue hair and red eyes. Quote - Personality - She's mischievous but also determined to sacrifice for her goals. Episodes Other Navigation Category:Webtoon Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Fantasy Category:Updates Monday Category:Active Webtoons